White Blank Page
by JustReckless
Summary: He marvels simply at the way she breathes. Her beauty radiates through him and he can feel her on his skin without her even being in the room. He drives her up the wall and he never gives her a straight answer. She's ashamed of how she craves him as he tells to not ask why he loves her but just he accept he does...and she does.


_**A/N **__Hey guys, this is a story I'm trying out. I really hope you guys like it and Thanks a million and a gazillion and a trillionx10 to DarkBrownEyes03. As if i need to explain further who she is, I'm certain you all have witnessed her awesomeness :D_

**_Disclaimer: _**OTH does not belong to me...thank God.

_Can you lie next to her _  
_and give her your heart, your heart?_  
_As well as your body_  
_And can you lie next to her _  
_and confess your love, your love?_

'Shit'

Brooke thought at the sight of her former best friend and lover. Sure, the proclaimed they weren't together. But Brooke agreed they didn't need to be. She was done. Anything that included Julian Baker and Peyton Sawyer was longer her business. Some could say Julian is making a mistake in letting Brooke walk away that night, others could argue she was just simply in the way of one of the greatest love story ever told in Tree Hill. The gossip mill of Tree Hill was working in overtime. Brooke Davis in love with Julian Baker? A fucking bookworm? That'll be the day. Or so Tree Hill High thought. Yeah, she genuinely thought Julian Baker was worth it. Any drama that came with being in love with someone as amazing as Julian Baker was worth it. She just wished her best friend didn't think so.

Cowering her head in her locking, praying the broody twosome wouldn't find her and engage her in a pitiful session of meaningless apologies and second hand promises. But she's Brooke Davis. Luck was never on her side.

'Brooke I just wanna…' Julian started. Never being able to commit. Not even to a sentence.

Brooke looked up at the ceiling, eyes closed, hand on the locker door, hoping God would have mercy on her today and would strike her down unconscious. Anything would be better than the awkward repartee that would about to take place.

'Brooke can you please just look at us? You owe us that at least'. Peyton huffed.

However one quick look from Brooke hazels was enough to send her defences back down. Brooke eyes bored into Peyton, reminding her green's one word to Julian about the little omission of truth Peyton had sprung on her and the brooding pairs' relationship wouldn't be sitting so pretty.

"I..I just meant we haven't actually done anything. Well at least Julian hasn't.'

Peyton resolved, eyeing Julian, hoping he wouldn't understand what she meant. Brooke played busy with the books in her locker.

"And even if he has' Peyton continued, never being one to be fazed ' I'm sure he's-'

'Sorry' Julian ended.

Peyton and Brooke stopped and stared at Julian abruptly, almost forgetting he was there. The love and the want could never be mistaken in their eyes. It's what made Peyton feel awkward and insecure. It's what made Brooke feel alive and needed. But Brooke looked away. She needed to step away from this shit once and for all.

'Aww, finishing each others sentences now? How sweet!' Brooke spat out in sweet bitterness and defiant eyes as she slammed the locker door and walked off in an unleashed air of fury surrounding her.

Julian saw this as his opportunity to get stop letting her walk away and actually fight for her…in front of Peyton. Surely this had to mean something, right?

'Brooke…Brooke!….baby'

Brooke slowly turned around and without a doubt, fell a little bit more in love with him. She was a sucker for his pet names for her. He knew that and just as she knew she loved hearing it, he knew when to say it.

'What do you want, Julian?' She asked exasperatedly, with her arms clutching at her heart and dropping by her side in defeat, supported by her shoulders that felt a ton.

'Brooke, I don't know what to do. I don't. Not without you. and I know you think you've seen all we can be but I promise you, its nothing. It's not really anything really. I've been stupid. But I can be better, I will be better Brooke. I..I know I wasn't good enough for you before, ok. I know that. But that was because I didn't't see what I had, but you're all I've ever wanted. I'm good for you'

Brooke scoffed.

Julian could feel her slipping away and being a writer, words are not a challenge for him and come to him like breathing but watching her standing here now with her lips pursed and her eyebrows furrowed in anticipation as her hands cross over her chest as a physical manifestation of her heart to him; guarded. He knows that whatever he says next will be what will define their relationship.

'Your kind of love is the only love I want Brooke. I chose you, Brooke. I had Peyton. I could have her now if I wanted. I am not saying that to be an asshole but you and I both know it, Brooke. But being with her is like half an existence, Brooke.'

'Julian…you should love me enough to be with me without needing to compare to someone else to know you do.' With that, she walked out of the hallway into her class. He never understood and she was too hurt to even make him try.

Peyton had already left before he started.

_So tell me now where was my fault, _  
_in loving you with my whole heart?_  
_Oh, tell me now where was my fault, _  
_in loving you with my whole heart?_

'Brooke ! Come here!'

Haley projected, turning a few heads, ushering her over to sit by her in History. She hadn't really checked in with Brooke lately. Brooke didn't inform her of any details but calmly explained she and Julian were no more and she was done. A term she used over and over again to reassure herself she's right in what she's doing. She'd rather be lonely and happy then in love and insecure. Something that was given being with Julian Baker. Haley didn't press the issue. Especially when she saw how…content Brooke was. Sure she's never looked this beautiful but heartbroken girls cry and eat ice cream and mope around school and proclaim they will never love again only to fall in love the following week. Or at least what they consider to be love. Then again, it is Brooke Davis. Not quite the average Haley discovered pretty early on in their unexpected but complementary friendship. Hell, it was only the other day when she was advocating Julian to dump the "friendly" brunette but now, Haley is dumbfounded on how Julian could let someone as outstanding as Brooke Davis out of his life.

'God Haley...' Brooke mused as she hugged Haley as soon as she got the (loud) signal to come over, 'You really don't know how good it feels just to see you, Hales' Brooke claimed as she pulled away sitting on the seat left from Haley by the window. Haley sensed the nostalgia in her voice but decided against talking about how Brooke really felt. Not like Brooke would explain her heart away anyway, it is Brooke Davis after all. So she goes for Brooke's automatic happy button.

'I know! But hey, I'm gaining a pound by the chocolate covered French fry over here so you and I need some very intensive shopping session before I completely go through Nathan's wardrobe!' Haley laughed at she held out Nathan's sweater by the tips of her thumb and index finger.

Brooke stared at her with all the excitement of a 13 year old girl with tickets to see Justin Bieber live in concert

'Ok, ew, First of all, chocolate covered French fries? Really? and second of all, like you have to ask, Haley!'

She playfully elbowed her 6 month pregnant friend. Brooke was not stupid though, she knew why Haley was doing this and even if Haley did really need to go shopping, she couldn't love her anymore then that moment.

'Ok ok calm down Bean' Haley snickered. 'After school sound good?'

'After school?! Why waste the day? No, I say we ditch 3rd period and take a long lunch break…just at the mall!'. Brooke could already sense a no from Haley's facial expression,

'Come on, Hales. You said yourself, this isn't normal shopping. Its intensive and we should waste anymore time!' Brooke continued, hoping to have Haley convinced.

'Oh Brooke , let me think about that. NO. And even if I wanted to, I can't. I have to meet a new student at the school office. I have to show him around and all that jazz.'

'Ah, you suck'. Brooke complained as she turned around in her chair, towards the front of the class.

Arms; crossed, eyes; fixed, lips; pouting.

'Why don't you come with me to meet him? Being student body president and all'. Haley tried to reason.

'Great, first you ditch me to play mommy to the new kid in town instead of shopping and now you want me to help? Well that's just a slap in the face Haley Michaels _hyphen_ James' Brooke laughed despite herself and her "compelling" argument.

'Come on, it might not be that bad. From what I heard at his last school, he is quite the looker' Haley bargained.

'Jeez, Haley. Stalker much? And aren't you married? Hotshot Scott wouldn't want to hear his wife checking up on other so called "lookers" at other schools, now would he' Brooke said with self satisfying smirk on her face.

'Ha Ha, funny tigger, but no actually. My powers are limited to tutoring which is also how I know.' Haley turned to get the schedule planned for the new boy out from her bag. 'I tutor on the weekends to students around Tree Hill. Girls will talk about everything and anything when they don't want to study'. Haley rolled her eyes as she turned to look over at Brooke who looked like she'd seen a ghost who had her in a trance at the front of the class, as she followed her line of sight.

All the girls, from the cheerleaders to the loners to the punk and disorderly were compelled into a frenzied conversation. A blind man could mistake the noise for Wall Street. All except one. Brooke Davis. Never one for silence but when unfathomable beauty calls for it, one must obey.

Haley had conformed to his looks before she even met him. She had heard of him sure. She tried explained to Brooke just how good looking he was… just before he walked into class with a face commanded her admiration beyond acceptance that he was just another pretty boy. No, he was all man. But her eyes and heart belonged to a Nathan James and he was more than enough for her.

'Class, we have a new student in today from..?' Mr Kennedy asked in a frazzled mess. Not for the same reason as his class right now but just due to his own unorganised and tardy nature. Mr K, as the students so affectionately called him, was what was refereed to an easy A. It was common knowledge that in a bid to do less marking, Mr Kennedy would distribute as many A's as possible regardless of the content for the quieter life.

'Brooklyn' The boy replied

So eloquently and demurely, sounding older than his years. One word had never sounded graceful falling from another person's mouth. It was enough to silence the whole class, which in fact included Julian, much to Brooke 's annoyance as of late.

Mr Kennedy was not blind to the sheer beauty and the regal elegance this man possessed although claimed no benefit to his eyesight as a man

As he went to question the new student further, he watched as the boy's eyes' darted, with a deep want, almost hungrily as a Brooke Davis captured his eye line. The younger man had his eyes locked with Brooke with a smouldering look. It seemed as her sheer existence pained him in a wonderfully excruciating way and his face couldn't help but turn into a deep set frown and almost repulsion but he couldn't turn away. How could he? She was like poison. It would be a rude awakening. He didn't know he'd meet her this soon.

Brooke's breath caught in her throat. Haley as well as most of the classroom in watched in anticipation. Julian's hardened eyes looked, cheeks flushed with deep jealousy and confusion. He wasn't blind to what was happening…and perhaps more so, what was to come.

A pin drop in the History class would be somewhat ironic. Although, it wouldn't be matter. Noise would be a pathetic match for the intensity shared in room.

'And uh ahem, uh and your name, sir?' Mr Kennedy asks timidly, now intimidated almost afraid.

Brooke couldn't't breath. It was though time itself had stood still and marvelled at him.

The young man is still in a state of repulsion but manages to stagger out;

'Scott...Lucas Scott'

Please leave your likes and dislikes :) xoxo


End file.
